bobsheauxfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Bobsheaux Episodes
Bobsheaux's main series features him reviewing/expressing opinions on movies, comic books and others. The official list of episodes so far are as follows. Note: some episodes were uploaded but taken down for a while. The airdates shown are from the official re-uploads, and are ordered as such. Season 1 1: Batman: Through The Looking Glass 2: The Phantom Of The Opera 3: There Are Martians Among Us! 4: Batman: Through The Looking Glass Chapter 2 5: Catwoman 6: Batman: Through The Looking Glass Chapter 3 7: Tentacolino 8: Batgirl #14 9: The True Story Of Puss 'n Boots 10: Rocket Raccoon 11: Gumby: The Movie 12: The Dark Knight Rises 13: Mars Attacks #2 & Minutemen #2 14: Ghost Rider: Spirit Of Vengeance 15: Sabrina Online....THE END??? 16: Tappy Toes 17: Cheetahmen 18: A Christmas Story 2 Season 2 19: Legends Of The Dark Knight #1 20: G.I. Jackrabbits #1 21: Batman and Robin #0 22: Superior Spider-Man #1 23: First Anniversary Special 24: Young Romance - The New 52 Valentine's Day Special 25: The Wizard Of Oz 26: Lost In Oz 27: Oz The Great and Powerful 28: Return To Oz 29: Tom & Jerry and The Wizard Of Oz 30: Youngblood #0 31: Romeo & Juliet: Sealed With A Kiss 32: Cadaver Hills #1 33: The Little Panda Fighter 34: Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark 35: Death Of The Family 36: Stan Lee's Superman 37: Man Of Steel 38: El Arca 39: Batman/Superman #1 40: Plan 9 From Outer Space 41: Van-pires 42: Mars Attacks The Transformers 43: Spider's Web: A Pig's Tale Season 3 44: The Greatest American Hero #1 45: Captain Midnight 46: The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy 47: The Top Ten Problems With Fisk Black 48: Justice League Of America #1 49: Rose Red 50: The Haunting Of Whaley House 51: The Dog Who Saved Halloween 52: Mockingbird Lane 53: The Haunted Mansion 54: Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen.....Sort Of 55: Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie 56: Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure 57: An All Dogs Christmas Carol 58: The Little Cars 2 Season 4 59: Cyber Kitties #2 60: Starship Troopers 61: Second Anniversary Special 62: DC Comics Presents #32 63: Transmorphers 64: Transmorphers: Fall Of Man 65 Robotix: The Movie 66: Gladiformers 67: Transformers: The Movie 68: Alpha and Omega 69: Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games 70: Superman's Metropolis 71: Wonder Woman #8 72: Cinderella: Once Upon a Time in The West 73: Amazing Cow Heroes #6 and #9 74: Chuck E. Cheese in The Galaxy 5000 75: Cyber Kitties #1 76: The Frog Prince 77: What's Up: Balloon To The Rescue! 78: Transformers: Age Of Extinction 79: Ratatoing 80: Tim Burton's Hansel & Gretel 81: Cyber Kitties #3 82: Ringing Bell 83: Agent F.O.X. 84: Stan Lee's The Flash 85: A Tiger's Tail 86: Roadside Romeo 87: The Joker #1 88: Freddie The Frog 89: Miss Fury #1 90: The Texas Chainsaw Samurai 91: Ghost Trap 92: Freaks 93: Madhouse 94: Alpha & Omega: The Legend of The Sawtooth Cave 95: Maleficent Season 5 96: The Pixar Theory Debunked 97: Batgirl #35 98: A Car's Life: Sparky's Big Adventure 99: Aquaman #1 100: Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer & The Island of Misfit Toys 101: Elf Bowling: The Movie 102: Transformers 103: Dai Kamikaze #1 104: The Magic Riddle 105: Legenderry: A Steampunk Adventure #1 106: The Impossible Elephant 107: Varcel's Vixens #1 108: Bailey's Billion$ 109: Third Anniversary Special 110: Superman and Wonder Woman #3 111: Help! I'm A Fish 112: Black & White #1 113: Star Wars #1 114: The Faithful Wookiee 115: Spaceballs: The Animated Series 116: The Family Guy Star Wars Trilogy 117: Battlestone #1 118: Earth Minus Zero 119: The Hugga Bunch 120: Dark Town 121: The Karate Dog 122: Avengers: Age Of Ultron 123: Varcel's Vixens #2 124: The Maxx #1 125: The Adventures Of Superman #17 126: The Hero Of Color City 127: Pinocchio 3000 Season 6 128: Cyber Kitties #4 129: Fly Me To The Moon 130: Achmed Saves America 131: Comics' Greatest World: X 132: The Dog Who Saved Summer 133: Avengers Grimm 134: Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation 135: Personality Comics #9 136: A Car's Life 2 & 3 137: The Little Cars 1, 3, & 4 138: The Little Cars 5-8 139: Cars 2 140: Cool Cat Saves The Kids 141: Vampire Dog 142: The Batman vs. Dracula 143: Spooky Buddies 144: When Good Ghouls Go Bad 145: Where The Dead Go To Die 146: The Hugga Bunch #1-6 147: Gotham Season One 148: Pee-Wee's Big Adventure and The Nightmare Before Christmas 149: Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure 150: Santa Buddies 151: Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen 152: Alone For Christmas 153: The Nuttiest Nutcracker 154: The Muppet Movie 155: Batman '66: The Lost Episode 156: Fourth Anniversary Special 157: Superman #76 158: Superman: Luthor For President 159: Justice League: War 160: Batman v Superman 161: Green Lantern Season 7 162: Love Never Dies 163: The Oogieloves In The Big Balloon Adventure 164: Cool Cat Stops Bullying 165: Alpha & Omega: Dino Dogs 166: Rocket Raccoon/Guardians Of The Galaxy 167: Transformers Vs. G.I. Joe/Transformers: Robots In Disguise 168: Steam Wars #1/Steampunk Goldilocks 169: Bodie Troll and Gronk 170: The Land Before Time 1, 2, & 3 171: